


may the lord be with[in] you

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (even if i'm terrible at it!), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Glove Kink, Indreil, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Subtle flirting, brief mention of moriyama business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mandatory PR events are boring as hell, but Neil makes the best of it when Ichirou shows up unexpectedly.





	may the lord be with[in] you

**Author's Note:**

> for jen ♥♥ bc she's lovely and i owe her the entire fucking world
> 
> i think i tagged everything? but if i missed something, please let me know
> 
> (i meant to post this a while back and totally forgot about it. i'm sorry)

Once a year, the professional Exy teams have a large PR event in New York at the Ritz-Carlton. It's a massive event that all starting-line players are required to attend. Lots of merchandise and season tickets are auctioned off for charity. It's highly publicized, but it's also a chance for the players to mingle and get to know each other a little better off the court. Andrew and Neil rarely socialize with anyone, but as they are required to attend, they do usually end up speaking to Matt and Dan, Kevin and Thea, Jeremy, Laila and Alvarez, and even Allison - who never fails to make an appearance.

Andrew and Neil arrive to a crowd of paparazzi. Their relationship had been discovered just a few months ago. Someone - Neil never found out who - outed them to the press, and it had been hell to deal with. Now that they're out, though, he doesn't have to show up and leave in a separate car or remain distantly polite all night. Andrew's new car - the ridiculously expensive Koenigsegg Ichirou bought for him for his birthday - draws everyone's eye. Andrew steps out of the car and walks around to open Neil's door for him. It's all an elaborate show, done out of spite, mostly - but Neil doesn't mind. He has to work hard to fight his smirk as he takes Andrew's hand and allows Andrew to pull him out of the car. 

They ignore the questions shouted at them. Andrew mutters a quiet threat to the young man who's responsible for valet parking his car, and then they head inside. Neil hides his smile in his shoulder. He's well aware of the hundred dollar bill waiting for the one who brings the car back - as long as it doesn't have a scratch on it. Andrew is gruff and grumpy, but he's generous with his hefty paycheck. He tips far more than he should, mostly since he knows how it feels to live off tips. He and Neil have discussed it more than a few times, since Neil's memory isn't nearly as good as Andrew's, and he tends to bring up the same topics more than once. 

They make their way inside and collect drinks from the open bar first. Making the rounds to speak to the few people they know and tolerate is easy enough. They get that out of the way first so they can spend the rest of the night mostly hiding in a corner. Neil finds them a table well away from everyone else and partially hidden behind a column while Andrew gets them fresh drinks. 

Neil watches the others in the room as he waits for Andrew to return. He's surprised to see Ichirou arrive. Ichirou hadn't said anything about attending the event the last time they'd spoken. Neil flashes Ichirou a sharp grin when he catches his eye, but he doesn't make a move to go over to him. When Andrew gets back to the table, Neil points out Ichirou in the crowd. 

“Did you know he was coming?” Neil asks.

Andrew shrugs. “He didn't mention it, but it doesn't surprise me. Ever since Tetsuji died, he owns two teams now, so it makes sense he would be in attendance.” Neil forgets, sometimes, that Ichirou technically owns the team he plays for. “You should say hello.” Andrew flashes Neil a ghost of a smirk. 

Neil shrugs and stands. He slips through the crowd easily, making his way to the bar. He orders two glasses of very nice champagne and a cons the bartender out of a small bowl of strawberries as well. He takes both flute glasses in one hand and carries the bowl in the other before making his way through the crowd again. 

He slips behind Ichirou at his table and slides into place beside him without a word. Ichirou doesn't look at him or break from his conversation with someone who looks to be another team owner. Ichirou holds out his hand, so Neil places the glass at his fingers. Ichirou takes it and sips at it. He dismisses whoever it is he's speaking with after another minute, then he turns his attention to Neil with a raised eyebrow. 

Neil raises a strawberry to his lips and takes a slow bite. “How are you this evening, my lord?”

“Well,” Ichirou says with just a bare hint of boredom. “You? Andrew?”

“We're fine,” Neil says with a smirk. He finishes off his strawberry, then he casually offers one to Ichirou, holding it up between his fingers. Ichirou takes it and eats most of it in a single bite. Ichirou looks across the room, and Neil follows his gaze. Andrew is watching them from his table in the back corner. He rolls his eyes.

“Tell him he should avoid that,” Ichirou says dryly. “He wouldn't want to give himself brain damage.”

Neil chuckles. “He won't listen to me. Perhaps you should tell him yourself?” Neil raises his chin and tilts his head to the side, aiming for suggestive. Ichirou narrows his eyes slightly and takes another sip of the champagne. 

“Perhaps,” Ichirou says, voice barely audible. He plucks another strawberry from the bowl and walks off, eating it as he goes and downing the rest of the champagne. 

Neil rejoins Andrew a few moments later, but they don't say much to each other. Players and coaches alike come to chat with them throughout the night. It's not a bad event, certainly, but Neil is more than ready to leave. The long table cloths that fall clear to the floor hide Andrew's hand where it rests on Neil's thigh. He squeezes the inside of Neil's thigh constantly, making his way higher and higher throughout the night. Neil has to excuse himself from a conversation at one point, after Andrew has been rubbing his dick through his pants for five minutes and driving him crazy. He escapes to the bathroom at one point. 

Andrew follows and pushes Neil into a stall, crowding Neil up against the door. He sinks to his knees, and Neil tangles his fingers in Andrew's hair, biting his knuckles to keep himself quiet as Andrew sucks him off hard and fast. The moment he finishes, he opens the door and pushes Neil out of the stall. 

Matt is the only other person in the bathroom - thankfully. He grins at Neil's flushed face and rumpled clothes. “Having a good night?” He laughs as Neil groans and hides his face. 

“Fuck you,” Neil mutters. He sets about righting his clothes, then he goes to the sink and washes his hands. 

“I think Andrew took care of that already,” Matt says brightly. He claps Neil on the shoulder and heads out of the bathroom. 

Neil doesn't wait for Andrew to finish, he just goes to the bar and orders them more drinks and takes their table back. Andrew joins him just as Neil sits down. Neil gives Andrew a sour look, but he doesn't say anything. Andrew shrugs and sips at his whiskey. They can't leave just yet, unfortunately. Their coaches are in attendance and watching them. They'd threatened to bench Neil if he skipped out early, so naturally, Neil convinced Andrew it was worth it to stay. 

Finally, the auction wraps up. Neil had only promised to attend through that event. He stands and makes his way to the bar where Matt is getting more drinks. He wants to say goodbye before he leaves. The original Foxes won’t get a chance to meet up again until after the season is over, after all, and that’s months away. He’s stopped on his way to the bar, though.

Ichirou slips neatly into Neil’s path. “Leaving so soon?” Ichirou asks with a slightly raised eyebrow. 

“Yes, my lord,” Neil says, just a hint of a smirk at the corner of his mouth. He makes to step past Ichirou, and he feels Ichirou’s slim fingers skim his hip. “I hope you have a pleasant evening.” Neil glides along toward the bar and slips his hand into the pocket he felt Ichirou slip something into. His fingers close around a plastic key-card. He leaves it in place as he walks over to Matt and makes his goodbyes. 

Andrew joins him by the doors to the banquet hall a short while later. Neil tugs him into the corridor and pulls the keycard out of his pocket. Along the bottom, a room number has been stamped into the plastic and embossed with shimmery gold. Andrew shrugs at the sight, then he turns and heads down the hall for the elevators rather than for the front doors. Neil grins fiercely as he follows.

It’s work for Neil to contain himself as he rides the elevator up to one of the top floors and he and Andrew traverse the halls as they search for the right room number. The sliver of excitement that began to form when he first saw Ichirou earlier in the night is steadily growing larger. He can almost feel it along his spine, reaching into his core and urging him to walk a little faster or press the damn button again to make the elevator go faster. Andrew looks as unruffled and unaffected as ever, so Neil tries to draw strength from him, but he isn't sure how well it works.

Finally, at long last, they find the right room. It's almost hidden around a corner. There are no other rooms around them. Neil fits the key into the slot and waits for the lights to turn green before opening the door. He's already grinning as he steps over the threshold. Andrew is on his heels. Despite the key that was slipped into his pocket and the fancy hotel, Andrew and Neil still scour the rooms before they can relax. 

The living area is spacious and nice, with a sunken area for a rounded couch and large ottoman and a big tv. To one side, there's a ridiculously large bathroom with a tub so big Neil's pretty sure he could swim laps in it if he wanted to. The other end of the suite he and Andrew go to last. The door is open just a crack, so Neil pushes it open the rest of the way.

“Did you get lost?” Ichirou asks. He's sitting in an armchair by a large set of windows that overlook the city. He sets his glass on the small table beside the chair and stands slowly. Neil slinks across the room to Ichirou, stopping a hair’s breadth from his chest. Ichirou lifts one gloved finger to Neil's chin and tilts his head back, just enough for Ichirou to plant one tiny, teasing kiss at the corner of Neil's mouth. 

“I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, my lord,” Neil says. 

“There's nothing for it now,” Ichirou says blandly. He steps around Neil and looks at Andrew. “We have a bit of business to attend. Neil, you may wait here for us to return. It shouldn't take long.” Neil nods and watches as Andrew and Ichirou leave the room. 

\--

Andrew walks back to the suite with Ichirou at his side. The “business” Ichirou had mentioned wasn’t much of anything, really. Andrew had knocked on a door, informed the man on the other side of a few missed payments, and then left. Ichirou had only wanted direct confirmation that the man was indeed present. Apparently, some of his own men hadn’t been entirely honest with him about the man’s whereabouts. Ichirou didn’t seem terribly upset, though. Andrew didn’t care either way. This just meant that, likely, he and Neil had more work to do in the coming months. So be it. At least he wouldn’t be bored.

Ichirou is the one to open the door to the suite since Andrew doesn’t have a keycard. They walk in and freeze. Neil is lying on the couch in the tiniest silk robe Andrew has ever seen. He has no idea where Neil even found such a thing to begin with. The bottom hem barely covers Neil’s cock. Ichirou pauses for only a brief half-second before continuing toward Neil without remark. Andrew hangs back to watch as Ichirou walks over to the edge of the couch and stops to hover over Neil with one arm braced along the back cushions.

“Having fun?” Ichirou asks, the barest hint of a smirk on his face. It’s one thing to force Ichirou to lose his composure, as Andrew so often enjoys trying to do, but this cool arrogance is something entirely different. It’s amusing in its own way, though. Neil’s reactions to it are the best part. Ichirou raises his free hand to Neil’s neck and tugs at the intricately patterned kimono until it parts over Neil’s scarred chest. 

“You were taking too long,” Neil says, a tiny bit breathless and with a hint of a smirk. “I had to find a way to entertain myself.” Ichirou moves his hand to one of Neil’s legs and pushes it down over the edge of the couch. He shoves the other over the back cushions, spreading Neil wide. Neil gasps and moans at the movement. Andrew has to take a few steps closer to see why. He can see the end of a butt plug jutting out from Neil’s ass. 

“I’ve told you before not to go through my things, Nathaniel,” Ichirou says in a cold voice. He grips the ring in the bottom of the plug and tugs at it. Neil moans as he tosses his head back, exposing his long, slender neck. Ichirou shifts so that his knee can hold his weight and he grasps Neil’s neck with his other hand, squeezing hard for a few short seconds. Neil groans and shakes as Ichirou relaxes his hold. 

“I must have forgotten,” Neil says, looking up at Ichirou with a hint of his father’s smile on his face. Ichirou tugs the plug completely out of Neil’s ass and drops it to the ottoman. He replaces the plug with two of his own gloved fingers, pushing them deep inside of Neil without preamble. Neil makes a choked, whining sound for a split second, but then Ichirou crooks his fingers and Neil is moaning and shaking underneath him.

“Such a mouthy brat,” Ichirou scolds. His voice remains cool and unaffected, though, like he hasn't just shoved a third finger in Neil's ass and he isn't squeezing Neil's neck hard enough to leave red marks on his skin. He releases his grip at regular enough intervals that Neil doesn't pass out, but from the choked-off, wanton moans coming from Neil's mouth, Andrew can guess that Neil is thoroughly enjoying himself. It's a good thing they don't have another practice for a few days, though. The marks will take some time to fade. 

Andrew walks around the edge of the couch as Ichirou pulls his gloved fingers out of Neil's slick hole. He grabs a bottle of lube from the floor. Andrew assumes Neil left it there when he was playing with the plug in his ass. Ichirou glances at Andrew for a moment, then raises one thin eyebrow. Andrew raises one of his own in return. 

“Care to join in?” Ichirou finally asks. Neil’s eyes flash up to Andrew and he grins widely. Andrew shrugs, but he doesn't make a move toward either of them. Ichirou takes that as a no, at least for now, and he pulls his hand from Neil's throat for a moment.

“Will you fuck me, my lord?” Neil asks, a tad breathless. 

“Yes,” Ichirou says simply. Neil's eyes track Ichirou's hand as he unzips his black pants. He makes no other move to undress himself. He's even still wearing his blazer. He simply pulls his cock out and slathers some of the lube from the bottle over it. He doesn't even take off the gloves. 

“I love your cock, my lord,” Neil says, grinning widely as Ichirou snaps the cap on the bottle of lube and tosses that to the ottoman as well. He reaches down between his legs as Ichirou leans over him. Neil lines Ichirou's snake-tattooed cock up to his hole and guides Ichirou in as Ichirou pushes forward slowly but steadily. Neil groans softly and bites his bottom lip hard as Ichirou fills him. Neil doesn't pull his hand away until Ichirou has sunk as deep into Neil as he can. 

Ichirou grabs Neil's hands and pushes them up over Neil's head. He presses them to the arm of the couch. “Stay.” Neil flashes Ichirou another grin, but he twists his arms to hold onto it. Ichirou wraps one hand around Neil's throat again and squeezes hard as he begins light, shallow thrusts. 

Ichirou doesn't stay slow or easy for long. He releases Neil's throat and grabs the leg over the back of the couch, twisting Neil so that he's more on his side than his back. He props Neil's leg on his shoulder and sinks all the way into Neil in one quick thrust. Neil groans loud and low at the new angle. Ichirou doesn't stop. He wraps one arm around Neil's leg and grips Neil's hip with his other hand, then he pulls out and snaps his hips forward hard and fast enough to make Neil shout and shove him up the couch an inch or two. After that first thrust, he sets and keeps a brutal, fast pace. The sound of his hips smacking into Neil's fills the living area - along with Neil's moans.

“Fuck,” Neil cries out as Ichirou thrusts deep into him again and again. “My - my lord, it's so good. You're so good. Harder!” He bites his lip as Ichirou drives his hips forward roughly. “Yes! Yes, right there. Oh fuck. I love your cock, my lord. I want your come inside me.”

“Such a filthy mouth,” Ichirou admonishes. He glances over at Andrew. “How do you deal with this all the time?”

Andrew shrugs. “I usually find a way to shut him up.” Neil’s laugh is cut off by a sharp moan from a particularly deep thrust from Ichirou. “It never lasts long.”

“I could think of several better uses for his mouth than speaking,” Ichirou says. He changes his angle slightly and Neil is left panting and clinging to the arm of the couch as the thrusts hit his prostate. 

Andrew takes that hint and steps closer. He grips the back of Ichirou's neck and drags him in for a bruising kiss as he quickly unbuttons and unzips his suit pants. He lets them fall to the floor, then he breaks the kiss with Ichirou to shrug off the blazer and toss it to the armchair behind him. He frees his cock from his boxer briefs and pumps it with his fist a few times before looking down at Neil's mouth.

“Going to shut me up?” Neil asks with a smirk. He shudders and moans as Ichirou shoves deep inside him. Andrew braces himself on the couch and grips Neil's hair in his fist, pulling Neil's head toward his cock. Neil greedily latches on and takes Andrew's cock straight down his throat. Ichirou continues to fuck Neil hard and fast, his fingers leaving red marks on Neil's thigh and hip where he's holding him. Neil moans around Andrew's cock as he sucks hard and drives his tongue into the underside of the head. 

Andrew and Ichirou fuck Neil on either end, neither of them making much of a sound. Neil's groans are muffled by Andrew's cock in his mouth, but he's still plenty loud enough. Ichirou slides one hand up to Neil's neck and squeezes, not as hard as earlier, but it's enough to make Neil shake between them. Neil's cock is leaking precome all over the white leather couch. Andrew reaches over and begins to stroke him, hard but slow, keeping Neil just on the edge of orgasm. 

Andrew comes faster than he expected to, especially considering he's already come once tonight. He doesn't mind too much, though, especially with the way Neil swallows around his cock and Ichirou's hand squeezes Neil's throat just enough to make that difficult. It feels amazing as Andrew rides the brief, post-orgasm high. 

Ichirou is quick to follow him, moving his hand to grip Neil's hip again and dragging him even closer. His thrusts become a little more forceful and less controlled. He moves to pull out of Neil, but Neil bends his leg around Ichirou's shoulder. 

“Come inside me, my lord,” Neil begs. “I want to feel you.” He tosses his head back and moans as Andrew continues to pump his cock. Neil comes just as Ichirou slams his cock deep into Neil's ass and holds him in place as he fills him full of his come. Neil's moan is loud and drawn-out until he's shaking from oversensitivity thanks to Andrew's hand. 

Andrew moves away from Neil, and Ichirou slowly pulls his cock out. Neil points to the plug on the ottoman with a grin. Ichirou grabs it and raises his eyebrow. Neil nods quickly, so Ichirou presses the tip of the plug to Neil's ass once he pulls his cock out. Neil groans softly as Ichirou slowly pushes the plug inside him. 

“Thank you, my lord,” Neil says as Ichirou drags his gloved fingers over the come that splattered Neil's thigh. “I like feeling you inside me.”

Ichirou rolls his eyes, but he's gentle as he lowers Neil's leg. He bends and kisses Neil deeply, then takes himself to the bedroom and shuts and locks the door. Andrew looks at Neil for a long moment, but Neil is blissed out and completely content, even in the tiny robe and mostly exposed. Andrew kisses Neil's forehead quickly, then he escapes to the bathroom for a moment to take care of himself. 

Andrew and Ichirou return to the living area at the same time. Neil has turned on the tv and is flipping through the channels. He's still wearing only the robe. Andrew moves his blazer to the back of the armchair, then he sits and looks at Neil.

“You don't want to clean up and change?” Andrew asks.

“Not yet,” Neil says with a smirk. He shrugs and glances over at Ichirou. “I meant what I said. I like feeling you - both of you - inside me. Even when you aren't.” He grins widely even as Andrew just shakes his head and Ichirou raises his glass of scotch and takes a long drink.

**Author's Note:**

> leave some love in the comments~♥


End file.
